Morning Kiss
by TinoJako
Summary: My first Estonia x Latvia Fanfiction. This is about Latvia's feeling, that he can't handle and hold back. His moves are shaking of scaredness... but he did the first step... let's see, how Estonia reacts!


Kiskorom óta vele együtt éltem. Mindig. Érzéseimet nem értettem. Soha.

Egyik este kimentem a nappaliban, félhomály volt, egyetlen fényforrást is csak a kandallóban még égő fa adta. Odamentem, tettem rá még két kisebb darab fát, hogy tovább tartson, majd odaléptem a fotel mellé. Ő ott aludt már. Egy könyvet olvasott, melyet leejtett, mikor elaludt. Felvettem és a közeli kisasztalra helyeztem. Már indultam volna kifelé, de mégis visszafordultam. Tekintetem rá szegeződött, és néztem, ahogy alszik. ilyenkor talán kéne valami plédet ráterítenem? Hirtelen szétnéztem, de semmi ilyesmi nem volt a közelben. Arcán nem látszódott, hogy fázna, nem volt még itt a kemény tél, és a kandalló is melegített.  
>Mégis, odaléptem mellé és egy csókot adtam az arcára. Éreztem, hogy milyen kellemes illata van. Talán pár másodpercig még ott maradtam mellette, de hirtelen megmozdult, mivel teljesen megijesztett. Hirtelen hátraléptem az asztal felé, és majdnem átestem rajta, ami elég hangos zajt csaphatott volna. Szerencsém volt, és egyensúlyom megtartásával ezt elkerültem.<br>Gyorsan elhagytam a szobát, halkan becsuktam az ajtót, és az ajtó előtt leültem. Egy dologjárt a fejemben. Ő. Kezdtem megérteni az érzéseimet. Az illata, a közelsége, minél többet érzem, annál jobban csak vele akarok lenni. Egyre többet akarok akármilyen okot találni rá, hogy vele lehessek. Mégsem megy.  
>Sajnos sokszor kerülök bajba. Csak egy rossz időzítés, és ha egyedül vagyok, Ivan megtalál. És ha ez megtörténik, teljesen ledermedek. Félek. Nem bírok ellenkezni neki. És ő ezt kihasználja. Eleinte kedves, és rendes. Gyengéden ér hozzám, de ez mind csak a játéka része. De sajnos, akármelyikünket is kap el, sose lesz jó a vége. Ha a szobájában vagyunk, kettesben, akkor mutatkozik elé az igazi énje, és ettől fél mindenki.<br>Ezen gondolkozva, hirtelen felálltam, mert lépteket hallottam. Ha netalán Ő az, akkor én nem akarok itt lenni. Gyorsan elkezdtem szaladni az ellentétes irányba, be a szobámba.

Másnap reggel arra ébredek, hogy valaki kopog az ajtómon.  
>- Ébren vagy? Készítettem reggelit, ha gondolod, megoszthatjuk!<br>- Igen – válaszoltam ki – Egy pillanat  
>Gyorsan magamra kaptam az ingemet, odamentem az ajtóhoz, elfordítottam a kilincset, és beengedtem. Ő csak belépett, egyből rám mosolygott. Tálcán legalább két embernek való étel. A szobámban nem volt asztal, csak egy kis szekrény, polcok, egy szék és egy ágy, így a közös reggelizéshez ezt választottuk. Nem első, hogy együtt reggelizünk.<br>Ő már leült, de én még álltam. Fura érzés fogott el, olyasmi, mint a félelem. Egész testemben remegni kezdtem. Nem bírtam se rá, se a kajára, se semmi másra nézni. Lehajtottam a fejem, erősen becsuktam a szemem, összeszorítottam a fogamat, hogy megállítsam ezt a fura érzést, mely hirtelen eluralkodott rajtam. Nem tudtam mi ez, és megállítani sem tudtam.  
>- Mi a baj? – kérdezte, majd felállt, és elém hajolva egyik kezét az arcomra téve felemelte a fejem.<br>Kinyitottam a szemem. Melegség árasztotta el, és remegésem is enyhült. Hirtelen gyengének éreztem magam, hogy álljak.

* * *

><p>Fura volt, arca teljesen elvörösödött, egyenest a szemembe nézett. Nem tudtam hirtelen mi baja volt. Lassan felém kezdett dőlni, én gyorsan felkaptam a karjaimat, és elkaptam őt. Megájult, és ez megijesztett. Talán beteg?<br>Gyorsan odébb toltam a tálcát, amit hoztam, és lefektettem őt az ágyára. Csak egy dolog jutott eszembe, hogy talán Ivan tett vele valamit az éjjel. De ha Ő is volt, bármit is tett vele, én felnézek rá. Kicsi, és szinte mindig mi vigyáztunk rá, jól tűrte Ivan kegyetlenségét.  
>Megfogtam a homlokát, de nem éreztem, hogy láza lett volna. Talán csak pihennie kell. Felálltam az ágyról, megkerültem azt, majd megfogtam a tálcát, és az ajtó fele indultam.<br>- Ne hagyj itt  
>Hallottam mögöttem, amint halk hangon ezt mondja, szinte már suttogva, és erőtlenül. Visszanéztem rá. Ő még mindig ugyanúgy feküdt, ahogy én lefektettem, és a plafon felé bámult. A kis szekrényre tettem a tálcát és leültem mellé. Ő is felült, kicsit nehezen, én próbáltam visszanyomni, hogy inkább feküdjön. Megragadta a nyakkendőmet és magához húzott.<p>

* * *

><p>Nem akartam visszafeküdni, tudtam mit akarok, de nem tudtam, hogy mondjam el. Megragadtam a nyakkendőjét, és magamhoz húztam, hogy ajka az enyémhez ért. Éreztem, hogy csókja milyen kellemes, már nem nyomott, inkább követett, amint lassan visszafeküdtem az ágyra. Felettem támaszkodva, elég közel hozzám megállt. Kicsit megijedtem. Mit fog reagálni. Talán ez a csók számít neki? Érti, hogy ezzel próbáltam elmondani, amit érzek? Fél percig némaság lepte el a szobámat.<p>

* * *

><p>Ez a csók felkavart teljesen. Ott támaszkodtam felette, de nem tudtam mit tegyek. Szerettem őt, de csak, mint legjobb barát, vagy fogadott testvér. Sose gondoltam rá ilyen módon, ahogy ő rám. Nem akarom elutasítani, vagy megbántani az érzéseit. Eléggé bizonytalannak éreztem magam. Ez a kis csók annyi érzelmet kavart fel bennem, hogy már én se értettem mik. És ha netalán folytatom, és kiderül, hogy nem érzek semmit, ezzel megbántom az ő érzéseit és magamnak is ártok. Tisztelem őt, kicsi létére annyi fizikai szenvedést elbír, de érzelmileg jobban sebezhető.<p>

Lemásztam róla, és felültem, ellentétes irányba nézve.  
>- Pihenned kell – mondtam, majd halkan hozzátettem: - Bocsáss meg…<br>Felálltam és kimentem. Bezártam az ajtót, leültem az ajtó elé, és éreztem, hogy amit tettem talán helytelen volt. Fejemet a térdeimre hajtottam, éreztem, hogy nem bírom visszatartani a könnyeimet…


End file.
